


interstellar

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, IwaOiSuga is disgustingly sweet and sappy, Kuroo is a little brat, M/M, Movie Night, Oikawa wears knee-high space socks but did you expect anything else??, Sappy Ending, Space Hugs are a Thing, Space Stations, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: "Hajime, help me. Please," Suga begs, Oikawa making a low whine and snuggling in closer- as if that's possible."Kou-chan, space hugs are sacred," he pouts near Suga’s ear. "Space hugs are our thing."Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh from his position already strapped in, sitting a few feet back from the small laptop that is mounted onto the opposite wall."Sorry, Kou, I’m already buckled in. Besides, you wouldn’t believe how long he spent planning that before you got here."





	interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> just something little i whipped out because i had the urge and the need to write iwaoisuga:3
> 
> big shoutout and thanks to [@CandleCradle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleCradle) for being an amazing beta and fixing up all of my stupid grammar mistakes/making me laugh/being unbelievably sweet/making this story better overall!
> 
> (alternate title: "too many hands in too many places")

Suga pushes off the side of the wall carefully, lets the perfect weightlessness of no gravity move him effortlessly across the small space. He remembers the time he had done the same thing about three weeks ago with too much force and ended up slamming into the opposite window, a bruised nose and Tooru’s bright, ringing laughter in his ears mementos of the embarrassing event.

Now though, his body slices gracefully through the atmosphere, socked feet kicking behind him even though he’s not actually swimming, hands reaching out to grab onto the hooks in the wall to propel him forward.

The lighting system in the station has been dimmed to the blue wavelength-depleted glow that’s used when it’s time to sleep, bathing everything in a warm, honey luminescence. It’s supposed to help calm the brain, to soothe and lower the frequent kicks of adrenaline and sometimes the nerve-wracking stress that comes with operating the International Space Station.

Or, at least, that’s what Suga had been told in training. Nevertheless, it’s one of his favorite times on the ship, when everything is soft and muted inside, leaving room for clouds of vivid colors and bursts of burning stars outside the windows to blister and snap and flame that much brighter.

He glances out the windows as he floats down the small hallway tunnel somewhere on the east side of the station, relishes in the feeling of his breath being stolen away by the sight that greets him.

It never gets old, seeing Earth laid out beneath him in all its beauty, in all of the streaks of emerald and blooms of majorelle blue and the faint smudge of golds and blush roses that Suga sometimes swears he can see hovering just over his planet.

Space is vast and endless and stunning around him, makes him feel small and safe and calm in a way Suga can only feel in one other place.

As if on cue, Suga reaches the end of the hall, ducks his head to avoid cracking his skull on the doorframe of the next room, and swings himself inside.

Almost immediately, a familiar body collides with him- an obvious sneak attack. Arms wrap around his middle and a cold nose nuzzles into the side of his neck, and Suga really can’t help his loud squeak of surprise, his body thrown off kilter and spinning across the room with the extra weight until he bumps lightly into the adjacent wall.

" _Oikawa_ ," Suga huffs once his heart has settled back down into a normal rhythm. "How many times-"

"Forever," Oikawa finishes for him, breath hot against the crook of Suga’s neck, lips brushing butterfly kisses across his skin as they curve into a grin. "You’re going to have to tell me not to do that forever because I fully intend on doing it forever."

Even though the words probably weren’t meant to sound sappy, they still come off that way, and Suga can’t help the flush that warms his cheeks.

It also doesn’t help that Oikawa still hasn’t let him go, his long legs now entangled firmly with Suga’s as they bob gently and slowly around the room, his stupid, alien-print knee-high socks visible if Suga cranes his head down a little.

"That’s disgusting."

Suga whips his head towards the new voice (which is a little more difficult to do with Oikawa still latched around him like some kind of space octopus) but he finds dark eyes and a mouth half-scowling, half-smiling immediately.

"Hajime, help me. Please," Suga begs, Oikawa making a low whine and snuggling in closer- as if that's possible.

"Kou-chan, space hugs are sacred," he pouts near Suga’s ear. "Space hugs are our _thing_."

Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh from his position already strapped in, sitting a few feet back from the small laptop that is mounted onto the opposite wall.

"Sorry, Kou, I’m already buckled in. Besides, you wouldn’t believe how long he spent planning that before you got here."

Suga sighs in defeat, relaxing against Oikawa’s chest and stifling a smile at the happy hum the other purrs out, but his exasperation is more for show than anything else.

He would never admit it to Oikawa, not in a million years, but he secretly loves their quote-on-quote "space hugs".

They’re warm and comforting and Oikawa always smells like cinnamon somehow-

" _TOORU!_ "

Suga’s shriek is probably loud enough to wake the rest of the station, but he can’t help it, not when something wet and muscled and gross drags across the shell of his ear.

Oikawa launches himself off of Suga just in time to avoid a fist to his side, cackling like a maniac, the force and direction of his push sending him straight into Iwaizumi’s lap and Suga back into the wall.

Oikawa’s still laughing, even when Iwaizumi bodily shoves him off with a snort, even when Suga regains his balance and shoves himself towards him with revenge in mind, his fingers hooking in the front of Oikawa’s stupid NASA sweatshirt and yanking him forward until Suga can repay the favor, licking across Oikawa’s jaw and reveling in the, "Gross, Kou-chan, that was unnecessary."

The words hold no real conviction, are overshadowed by the soft affection on Oikawa’s face and the curve to his lips as his giggles die down.

Long fingers tangle in the sterling, star-fire hair at the back of Suga’s head, tugging him forward until Oikawa can kiss him properly. His lips are dry and chapped but so, so familiar and warm and sweet.

Suga smiles, letting Oikawa kiss him for as long as he wants, reciprocating the favor and curling his fingers around Oikawa’s jaw to keep him close.

When they finally break apart, Suga doesn’t remember which way is up and which is down, couldn’t map any of the constellations he knows so well even if he wanted to.

When Oikawa proceeds to press their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose against Suga’s cheek and kissing the corner of his mouth softly, Iwaizumi finally speaks up, impatience a low lilt in his voice.

"Oi, lovebirds. There is one other person in this relationship, remember? And said person wants to get this movie started and not watch you two suck face for the rest of the night."

Suga can’t help but laugh when he sees Iwaizumi’s face, lower lip curved down into an almost pout, eyes narrowed, dwarfed in what has to be one of Oikawa’s sweaters, the sleeves falling past his wrists.

He disentangles himself from Oikawa, who lets him go easily with a low laugh, and pushes off towards Iwaizumi, reaching out for the arms that rise instinctively to catch him.

Wrapping fingers around Iwaizumi’s biceps, Suga swings his legs forward to wind around Iwaizumi’s waist, securing him to the other and preventing his body from floating back up towards the ceiling.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows are still furrowed, so Suga leans forward and smooths them out with his fingers.

"Sorry, babe," Suga teases, lets his fingers run down Iwaizumi’s beautiful face and thumbs at his lower lip softly, mouth curving up farther into a grin when Iwaizumi gives him a look before mock-biting at his fingers.

He can hear Oikawa fiddling with the laptop behind them, tapping at keys and adjusting the screen.

"I didn’t give you a space hug, but can I at least give you space kiss?" Iwaizumi asks, his voice low and his eyes dark as they drop to Suga’s mouth.

"So cheesy," Suga whispers, can’t help but smile wider, happiness bursting in his chest like the fizz of champagne.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi murmurs half-heartedly, before he cranes his head up and meets Suga half-way for a slow, languid kiss that makes Suga feel like solar flares are blooming, bright and burning, in his blood.

Iwaizumi slips his tongue into Suga’s mouth, slow and teasing. Suga sighs as those rough hands he knows so well slip up under the back of his t-shirt, cool fingers tracing a sky map over his overheated skin.

It’s only a few moments later when warm breath fans over the back of Suga’s neck as Oikawa's body suddenly envelops him from behind, thighs squeezing around Suga's hips. Oikawa gently mouths at the sensitive skin just under Suga's ear, wastes no time in finding a well-known weak spot and sucking _hard_.

Suga tries to swallow the whimper that bubbles up his throat, but some variation of it escapes anyway, muffled against Iwaizumi’s mouth. Dark eyes crack open to catch sight of Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s free hands tangling together at his side, pressing into his hip as their fingers lace, Iwaizumi’s thumb stroking gentle circles into the back of Oikawa’s hand.

"I thought we had a movie to watch," Suga gasps out when Iwaizumi bites down into the plush of Suga’s lower lip, the hand that’s not grasping Oikawa’s tangling in Suga’s hair to keep his head steady.

"Hmmm," Oikawa hums noncommittally, moving to suck bruises into the pale skin of Suga’s shoulder where the sleeve has slipped down, because, unfortunately, he’s also wearing Oikawa’s clothes and the loose, gray t-shirt hangs from his frame.

"Later," Iwaizumi mutters, mouth hot and wet and perfect as he slots their lips back together impatiently, tugging on the short strands of hair at the back of Suga’s neck.

Suga shivers.

"Okay," he agrees breathlessly, relaxing into the two of them.

Being enveloped by space every waking moment has never failed to make Suga feel infinitely small, protected, at peace.

But even that couldn’t compare to what he felt here, where he belonged, between the two people he loved more than anything else in the universe.

Suga’s mind sinks into a hazy sort of pleasure, hips rocking down unconsciously against the hardness in the front of Iwaizumi’s sweatpants, pulling a low groan from the other’s throat. One of Oikawa’s hands rucks up Suga’s shirt and bares his overheated skin to the cool air, fingers dancing dangerously over the waistline of his sweatpants while Oikawa murmurs equally dangerous things into his ear.

Everything is hot and perfect and this hadn’t been the path the night had exactly been supposed to take, but Suga’s not complai-

A loud noise punctures the moment, abruptly breaking through the fog of pleasure.

Iwaizumi jerks away, Oikawa stiffening against his back in surprise, and Suga’s eyes dazedly flutter open, his skin still on fire, arousal still pooling low in his stomach, uncomfortably hard even though he’s in loose, planet-printed boxers, cock trapped against Iwaizumi’s stomach.

"Oya, oya, what do we have here?"

That annoyingly familiar voice reaches Suga’s ears, followed closely by a second one, soft, collected, and exasperated.

"I told you the recreation room was occupied, Tetsu."

Suga sighs and pulls down his shirt, Oikawa’s hands still resting on his hips. He cranes his head to level Kuroo, who’s floating upside down in the doorway to the room, with a pointed look.

Iwaizumi is glaring, mouth flushed and swollen and slick, his hair adorably rumpled from a combination of Suga and Oikawa’s fingers, so the look comes off half as intimidating as it probably should.

"It’s rude not to knock, Tetsu-chan," Oikawa sing-songs. "Didn’t your mother ever tell you that?"

Without looking, Suga can envision the irritated smile that’s gracing Oikawa’s mouth, can hear the annoyed bite in his voice.

But Kuroo only laughs, his eyes glittering.

Akaashi sighs from behind him, face deadpan but his eyes apologetic when they meet Suga’s.

"I didn’t know the recreation room was actually used for," Kuroo clears his throat, poorly concealing a smirk behind a hand, still hovering upside down, his hair an even bigger mess than it usually is, "… well, _recreation_."

"Ugh," Suga groans at the poor joke, his libido suddenly non-existent.

He drops his forehead to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of his shampoo, something like lavender mixed with sandalwood.

"Tetsu," Akaashi hisses, his voice followed by the sound of a loud smack and a groan.

"Owww, Keiji, what the fu-"

"I’m sorry, Suga-san, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, we’ll be _leaving now_."

Suga looks up just in time to witness Akaashi dragging Kuroo back out into the passageway with a firm grip on his ear, Kuroo wriggling in his grasp despite his larger frame.

"You’re no fun, Keiji, it was just a joke-"

Kuroo’s voice fades away into the distance and Suga sighs, cuddling back up to Iwaizumi again and closing his eyes.

"I’m going to take a wild guess and say that Kuroo’s obnoxious humor just ruined any chance of us continuing where we left off," Oikawa mutters into the quiet and Suga nods in agreement against the side of Iwaizumi’s neck, Iwaizumi grunting out a similar answer, his fingers carding slow and soft through Suga’s hair.

It’s quiet for a few more seconds before Oikawa lets out a long-suffering sigh and detaches himself, cool air taking his place and running chilled fingers over the back of Suga’s neck.

"Movie?" Suga murmurs, suddenly sleepy, Iwaizumi warm and solid beneath him, his chin tucked over the top of Suga’s head.

"Mmm," Oikawa agrees, the sounds of keyboard buttons being pushed filling the room once again.

"I’m going to sleep," Suga tells them both once the lilting notes of the opening theme start to drift out around them, the tune familiar. He’s already half-way there, so his voice comes out slow and drawled, velvet and honey.

"Okay," Iwaizumi tells him, running gentle fingers up and down Suga’s spine.

"Here, Koushi, let me buckle you in."

Oikawa’s voice is fuzzy beyond the reaches of sleep, but Suga still feels steady hands wrap straps around his waist and back until he can relax completely in Iwaizumi’s lap without fear of floating away.

There’s more soft murmuring, words Suga can’t pick out, and then he feels Oikawa settle in next to them.

Suga cracks his eyes open the barest bit, shifts a little to drink in the sight of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s faces lit up by the soft blue glow of the screen, the sight of their fingers interlaced between them, meets Oikawa’s eyes and smiles at him sleepily.

He reaches out a hand, cheek nestled to Iwaizumi’s collarbone, and Oikawa catches it with the hand that’s not wrapped around Iwaizumi’s, presses a kiss to the palm and then brushes his lips over Suga’s knuckles.

Iwaizumi’s lips are against his forehead, familiar and gossamer light.

“ _I love you both so much_ ,” Suga wants to say- words he’s said countless times before but never gets tired of repeating.

But sleep is tugging on his shirt sleeves with gentle fingers, and the words rest on the tip of his tongue, unspoken.

Nevertheless, as the ship continues to move through the stars, as the movie plays, as Suga drifts off to sleep, he knows without a doubt that Oikawa and Iwaizumi already know, that he doesn’t need to say it for it to be true.

Suga sleeps, content with the fact that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but right here.


End file.
